


Opposites attract

by jay_girl88



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_girl88/pseuds/jay_girl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our OTP, J2, discuss their own favorite pairing...</p>
<p>Happy International Fanworks Day, everyone!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites attract

“I don’t understand! What _is_ it about them?”

Chris looked at his friends with blatant incredulity. Jensen was his best friend longer than he cared to remember, and he didn’t mind Jared as long as he didn’t hurt Jen, but if there was any obsession he couldn’t comprehend about the pair of pro-tennis players, it was this.

“They’re _perfect_ for each other,” Jen defended.

“Yeah, they’re a match made in heaven,” Jared nodded, slinging an arm around Jen. “Perfect opposites, yet magical together.”

“Do they have a pairing name too?”

Jen nodded excitedly. “Sure. Fans and shippers call it _Wincest._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly 100 words!! Also, my first drabble! XD Well, Happy International Fanworks Day, guys!!


End file.
